Appelox
Ali Appelox was a huge monster/cosmic entity made of apples, and is the one responsible for the destruction in Ponyville, due to sending his off-spring down to demolish it. He only appears in the Ask Jappleack series, and dies after Jappleack bites off his head. Appearance In the story Applejack tells Apple Bloom, Appelox is shown to be the shape as Applejack's cutie mark (considering that they both represent honesty, at least one formally did). When he is first encountered by Jappleack he is instead shown as an abomination. He is shown to have a red, serpentine, segmented body that stretches without limit, His body segments shown to be in the same shape as apples with green leaf-like tufts on top. However his head section is slightly skull like in shape complete with a hideous green-lipped razor-toothed maw. He is also shown to have six tentacle-like appendages (later only four appear) presumably for manipulating objects or grip. Biography For eons it was told that Appelox used to be the a member of the Holy Titans, the creators of Equestria and the Elements of Harmony. Appelox was specifically the Holy Titan of Honesty. One day, the Titan of Honesty revealed himself to be a betrayer and fueled by gluttony, he snuck up on the other titans and devoured them so he could use their power as his own. Soon, the Holy Titan of Magic, Twilus, knew she was going to be eaten as well, and using her magic, she gave birth to two daughters (Celestia and Luna) to raise the sun and moon in the Titans' absence, and created a barrier around Equestria Prime (the version of Equestria depicted in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) so the Titan of Honesty wouldn't harm anyone again. Since then the Titan that became Appelox spent his time consuming other planes of existence so that he may become strong enough to breech the boundaries between him and Equestria Prime. Over time, Appelox speaks to Jappleack through the void, eventually sending her from her world into Equestria Prime. When Jappleack meets him in person in the void between planes, she finds out that he was the one who sent his sons Discord and Wolflor to "her" world to destroy everything and everyone, and was the reason that her sister, Apple Bloom is dead. When Jappleack returns, Applejack and Twilight Sparkle are arguing all about the situation. Jappleack stops the argument by saying that she can eat him. Applejack and Twilight try to stop her, as they both think the plan is absolutely insane, but Jappleack insists. Later when Jappleack re-enters the void through meditation to reason with him, Appelox explains that he eats in order to find peace and relive himself from pain and that when he created the Element of Honesty all incarnations of Applejack across the multiverse inherited it including Jappleack. However when he consumed the other titans, Jappleack specifically inherited the respective elements, which is why he sent down his sons in the first place to trash .MOV Equestria so that he could deal with Jappleack before she became too much of a threat to him. He then warns her that she has become more like him making her unfixable and that his next stop is Equestria Prime, and when they finally meet, she will die. When Appelox makes his way to Equestria Prime, Jappleack launches herself into space with help from Applejack. During her flight, she opens her mouth as wide as she possibly can, engulfing Appelox's head and biting it off, killing him. However, another problem arises at Equestria Prime. Twilight and Applejack notice a strange tare in the space-time continuum. Twilight concurs that without the last titan, reality will fall apart. After swallowing Appelox's head, Jappleack enters the void again, only to find it to be reformed and meets Twilus for the first (and probably only) time. She explains that since Appelox was defeated, the other Holy Titans will be set free as well. Trivia *Appelox slightly resembles a Shiny Gyarados from the Pokémon series. Being that Max Gilardi may or may not be into Pokémon, it may just be a coincidence. *His mannerisms and goals also resemble those of Unicron from the Transformers series or Galactus from the Marvel Universe. This also might simply be a coincidence. Gallery Image:Giant Appelox.png|Appelox's wallpaper tumblr_m5mzl9N0cS1r5tr09o3_1280.png|Appelox and the other Titans of Harmony Category:Characters Category:Characters in PONY.MOV Category:Antagonists Category:PONY.MOV Category:Deceased Category:PONY.MOV characters who don't appear in the real show Category:Villains Category:Villains of PONY.MOV Category:Male Characters Category:Fathers